


Smoke and Mirrors

by amerithaikings



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: College AU, GOT7 - Freeform, Idk how to write tags, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Vape shop owner jaebeom, Vaping, alex is failing, alex is trying to be funny, got7 au, if anyone gets the references in this pls comment, jjp, markson, this title is way too pretentious for the absolute shit that follows, what is up it’s matty fucking smokes, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings
Summary: Jaebeom is the proud owner of Paradise Vapour, and Jinyoung has a crush.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. jaebeom’s vape thing came up on my twitter tl again and it made me Feel things so i wrote this crap and finished it at 1:43 am so here u go

“Jesus, Mark, do you have to blow it right in my face?” Jinyoung groaned as the cloud of smoke dissipated around his head. “Hyung, you smell like the fucking easter bunny.” 

“It’s bubblegum flavour,” Mark explained, bringing the almost comically large vape mod to his lips again. 

_”His nic level is over 9000,”_ Yugyeom whispered from beside the bickering pair.

“What?” Jinyoung and Mark asked in unison. 

“Nothing, grandpas” Yugyeom sighed. 

“Anyways, the reason I’m vaping more is because this really cool vape store opened near my apartment-“

“Why can’t you just smoke cigarettes like a real man?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay Jinyoungie, enjoy lungs as dark as your sense of humour,” Mark sneered. 

“It’s called having an aesthetic, hyung.” Jinyoung didn’t smoke too much, but when he did socially, he stuck to cigarettes. He didn’t see the point of lugging around a gigantic contraption like the one Mark had just for half the nicotine content and double the smoke. 

“It’s a real shame you don’t vape because the guy that owns it is approximately 1000 percent your type...” Mark trails off, hiding his face behind another cloud of smoke. 

This piques Jinyoung’s interest. 

“But like, hyung, percentage only goes up to 100 so you literally can’t-“ 

“Hm? What was that?” 

Yugyeom scoffs after being cut off. “God. He’s definitely pulling out his phone to google vape tricks to impress hot guys,”

“I am not!” Jinyoung defends hotly. 

“Well, Jinyoung, if you want to come with me to get some more e-liquid tomorrow be my guest. They have such cool weed infused-“ 

“Okay I’m going to my apartment now!” Jinyoung calls over his shoulder, slamming the room to Yugyeom’s dorm behind him. 

“I give it ten minutes before he texts you about that guy.” Yugyeom says once Jinyoung’s out of hearing range.

“I give it five, because I,” at this Mark pulls out his phone and starts typing, “am friends with Jaebeom on facebook. Picture sent.” 

Being college seniors, Mark and Jinyoung have the privilege of living off of their university’s campus. That means Jinyoung has his own bedroom in which to mildly hyperventilate over how hot the picture Mark just sent him is. The guy in the picture has the sexiest energy Jinyoung has ever felt. 

“Hey Jinyoung? Are you okay? I just heard you slam your door...” Jinyoung’s roommate Youngjae calls through the door. 

“Yes! I’m fine! Sorry for worrying you!” Jinyoung tries to reign in the shake in his voice. This man has got him Fucked Up. 

On the other side of the door, Youngjae texts Mark, he’s definitely seen the photo lol. 

Just as Mark is smirking to himself, a text from Jinyoung comes in:

 _fine you dumbass. what time are you going._

Jinyoung meets Mark outside Mark’s apartment at 2pm the next day. 

“I don’t want to say I told you so, Jinyoungie-“ 

“Stop patronising me. What’s his name.” 

Mark stifles a laugh at how bratty and petulant Jinyoung is. “Jaebeom”. 

The store comes into view, with its dark exterior, Paradise Vapour scrawled across the facade. 

“This is fancy for a vape shop,” Jinyoung muses, pushing on one of the heavy glass doors. The interior is made of a dark wood, and has glass cases of vape mods lining the walls, with a few mirrors in between. Low r&b fills the store.

There he is. The guy- no, Jaebeom, sitting behind the counter, reading a book. His hair, that was slicked back in the picture Mark had sent, is now long and hastily pushed away from his forehead. Upon hearing the door swing shut, Jaebeom lifts his head, and his eyes crinkle up as he smiles. Jinyoung’s heart falters. 

“Ay, Mark!” Jaebeom calls out, standing up to give mark one of those half-handshake half-bro hug things that Jinyoung has never understood. 

“How’s that new liquid been working for you?”

“Oh it’s great, and you were right, I have no leaks anymore after I fixed the cartridge issue,”

Jaebeom’s eyes landed on Jinyoung, and Mark seemed to suddenly remember why he’d come. 

“This is my friend Jinyoung,” Mark says, and Jinyoung smiles just a little, not too eager.

“Jinyoung smokes cigarettes and has been wanting to move onto something lighter,” Mark explains, and Jinyoung (through the two acting classes he’s taken) prepares to improvise. 

“Oh!” Jaebeom’s eyes light up. “Are you looking for flavour or a similar feel to cigarettes more?” 

Fuck. Jinyoung blinks. “Um, flavour? Is there anything that can, uh, do both?” 

Jaebeom gestures to the counter, which is yet another glass case full of sleek vape pens. 

“So, if you’re looking for the feel of a cigarette, and you’re looking to use it for a long time, you can’t go wrong with your classic juul. Now we carry juul pods themselves, but we also carry other pods that you can use if you’re looking for flavour. However, if you’re looking for a more short-term thing, then we have puff bars from LA-“ 

Jinyoung wasn’t really listening by this point, but he had to say, Jaebeom knew his stuff. Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder why someone would care so much about this. Jaebeom met Jinyoung’s eyes as if looking for an answer. Shit. 

“I’m really new to this, sorry, um, what do you smoke?” 

Jaebeom smiles, as if having caught Jinyoung staring. 

“Well, I’m trying to cut down on my nicotine as much as possible, but I have to admit, I still like puff bars. The lush ice ones in particular. I appreciate that they’re disposable, so I’m not encouraged as much to keep it as a habit, you know?” 

Jinyoung nods. Fuck it, he thinks. 

“You know what? That sounds great. I’ll take three? What’s your favourite uh, flavour?” 

Jaebeom smiles and turns to grab some from the shelf behind him while Mark gives Jinyoung a nudge. Jinyoung shrugs and Jaebeom rings him up. 

“Thanks so much, Jaebeom?” Nice, Jinyoung. Casual, as if Jinyoung wasn’t 100% sure what his name was. Not like Jinyoung had thought about how their names would sound together from the moment Mark sent that picture. 

“No problem. And although you do have a bit of a baby face, I’m not going to ID you because Mark’s a good guy.” God, that smile was as addictive as pretty much everything in this shop. Jinyoung feigned shock. 

“Baby face?!” 

Jaebeom laughed. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way! You just, you know, have chubby cheeks.” 

Jinyoung feels the tips of his ears turn red. Mark pinches one of Jinyoung’s cheeks, and Jaebeom shifts his gaze between the two of them. He clears his throat slightly. 

“And Mark, same flavour?” 

Mark lets Jinyoung go. 

“Yeah, and can I also get some watermelon?” 

“Sure thing.” 

***

Later, Mark gets two texts from two different contacts. 

_Jaebeom vape:_

__

__

_So, you and Jinyoung are really cute together._

and 

_thirsty idiot:_

__

__

_if you don’t hook me up with him so help me god mark tuan i’m booting ur ass back to la_

Mark rolls his eyes. These boys are going to be more difficult than he thought.

Jinyoung balks when Mark forwards him Jaebeom’s message. Mark? And him? Jinyoung can’t imagine a worse nightmare. It doesn’t help that it’s been a while since Jinyoung’s had an actual crush. Yes, he’s had many hookups at parties, often followed by the classic _hey, so, I’m not actually like, gay, and if you could keep this on the down low that would be great,_ but that’s besides the point. And even if vaping had always made Jinyoung gag when Mark does it, imagining Jaebeom leaning against a wall, with smoke drifting out of his mouth, his sharp eyes looking Jinyoung up and down... 

Okay, maybe it had been longer than Jinyoung realised. 

***

Jinyoung wasn’t going out tonight. He really wasn’t. He had a twelve page literature essay to write due on Monday and he hadn’t even thought about his topic. Plus, he had assured Youngjae that he wasn’t going out and said if Mark tried to convince him to that he should attempt to stop him as much as possible. He had just opened a new google doc, and finished setting up his MLA format when his phone buzzes beside him with a text from Mark. 

_useless bitch:_

__

__

_Hey, you sure you don’t want to come out?_

Jinyoung sighs and types out a reply.

_thirsty idiot:_

__

_ye this paper is going to kick my ass_

_also change my display name you dick_

Not even thirty seconds later:

____

_useless bitch:_

____

_Not until you change mine, dumbass_

_____ _

_Also_

______ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_What if I told you a certain smoke shop owner was here?_

Jinyoung sighs. The essay can wait, he supposes. 

_thirsty idiot:_

_ok where are u_

_i hate u btw_

_clown_

The heat of the club hits Jinyoung as soon as he walks in. He almost regrets wearing the tightest trousers he owns, but at the same time, he knows the effect they have on accentuating his... assets, so he figures its worth the overheating. His first stop is the bar, where he gets a double vodka cranberry, before finding Mark’s table on the fringes of the dance floor. He slides in next to Mark and Yugyeom, who shouldn’t technically be allowed in, but most likely charmed the bouncers and was tall enough to not cause suspicion of being underage. Jinyoung didn’t see Jaebeom and cast his gaze down to his drink, swirling it with his straw. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Calm down, loverboy, he’s in the smoking area outside.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then bye for now, bitches. Watch my drink.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung went outside with his puff bar in hand, as if casually looking for a place to smoke, instead of looking for Jaebeom. The man in question was smoking his own bright green vape, looking straight out of Jinyoung’s fantasy. He wore a loose button up that exposed his collarbones, tucked into a pair of jeans that were so ripped they barely qualified as clothing. He looked straight sinful. Jinyoung took a deep breath before going to lean next to him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh! Jinyoung! What are you doing here?” Jinyoung’s heart thudded as Jaebeom’s smile lit up his face. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mark convinced me to come out... I am definitely ignoring a huge pile of work, but I have no backbone so,” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaebeom laughs a little, and takes another drag. Jinyoung suddenly notices that Jaebeom’s is a different colour to his. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, yours is green?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah it’s watermelon flavour, it’s my favourite.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung examines his, with its peach flavour and pink colour. He exaggerates a pout and looks up at Jaebeom. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I thought you gave me your favourite flavour.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The corners of Jaebeom’s mouth quirk up. “I mean, I like peach too, and I thought it was, um, fitting?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung smiles back. Whether or not Jaebeom meant it in an innuendo sense, but Jinyoung figured he would take it as such, and popped his hip to accentuate the point. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, okay. I have a question- how are you not freezing? It’s November, and you’re outside in... this,” Jinyoung toys with Jaebeom’s collar here, smoothing it down and tugging it over his neck so it covers more skin. “You’re going to catch a cold sweetie.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

This made Jaebeom laugh a full, hearty laugh which made Jinyoung’s eyes crease up in a grin. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What is this? I said you have a baby face and now you’re acting like a middle aged woman to compensate?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come inside and get a drink with me, idiot,” Jinyoung calls over his shoulder, sauntering back into the club. When he doesn’t hear the door close behind him, he assumes Jaebeom has followed. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung fully expects that either Mark or Yugyeom has downed his drink so plants himself at the bar. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What am I getting you?” Jaebeom asks, mouth close to Jinyoung’s ear. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t need to,” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know. But I want to,” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung leans over the bar just enough to make his shirt ride up over the small of his back and gives his order to the bartender. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

With drinks in hand, the pair squeeze through the pulse of bodies and back to Mark’s table, where dumb and dumber have clearly taken more shots than they can handle, and are now joined by-

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Jackson?” Jaebeom tilts his head in confusion. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

and, 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bambam?!” Jinyoung says loudly enough for the boy in question to get off of Yugyeom’s lap and stop being borderline obscene in the club. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The boy that Jaebeom clearly knows has an arm slung around Mark, and was talking into his neck. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at the latter. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bitch,” Mark mouths.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whore,” Jinyoung mouths back. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Takes one to know-“

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re Jinyoung right?” This “Jackson” asks. “I’ve heard so much about you from Jaebeom. Your ass looks great in person, better than he desc-“ 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thankfully, Mark slaps him hard on the chest before Jinyoung can die of embarrassment on the spot. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Jackson! For making all of us uncomfortable,” Yugyeom’s boisterous boyfriend practically yells. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay! We’re going to the dance floor!” Jaebeom says loudly, pulling Jinyoung by the waist as Mark and Jackson share a look. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m so sorry about him,” Jaebeom apologises as Jinyoung downs his drink and sets it up on the bar. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

With his newfound liquid courage, Jinyoung just looks up at Jaebeom and leans in to speak into his ear,

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry about him? Or sorry that you seemed to undersell my ass?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung leads Jaebeom onto the dance floor, and tries to disguise grinding as less-than-innocent dancing to whatever Jay Park song is playing on the club speakers. Jaebeom, however, knows the lyrics well, it seems, as he sings the lyrics into Jinyoung’s ear. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’ve been fantasising about you all night, boy,_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung is about to lose it right on this dance floor, so he grabs the back of Jaebeom’s head and pulls him down into a kiss. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their kiss is a little messy, but Jinyoung has never found anyone hotter. Jaebeom’s right jeans leave very little to Jinyoung’s imagination, and he can’t help but roll into the feeling with fervour. Jaebeom groans, and buries his head into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s sure he’ll have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, but the feeling of Jaebeom’s mouth on his sensitive skin is too addictive for him to care about the consequences. In between kisses, Jaebeom murmurs,

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So sexy. From the moment you walked in, thought you were so sexy, Jinyoung, god, I just wanted to bend you over that counter-“ 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung rolls his head back. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why don’t you?” Jinyoung drawls back. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bend me over the counter. Do it, coward.” Jinyoung winks at a very flustered Jaebeom. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jaebeom’s eyes rake up and down Jinyoung’s body before he grabs his wrist and leads him straight out of the club. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where are we going?” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Paradise. Now.” 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jinyoung laughs, and lets himself be dragged. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d say we did a pretty good job.” Jackson turns to Mark, grinning so cutely Mark just has to kiss him. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d say we did.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> here u go. pls tell me if u enjoyed it or anything like that and let me sit in the fact that i started my 2020 w vaping jaebeom and cody ko references


End file.
